


Back From the Night For...

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: 灵感来自《Love, Death & Robots》第一季中的《Fish Night》。感觉并没有把自己脑子里构建的内容都写出来，笔力差真是好想哭。有空的话想写这个故事的番外。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自《Love, Death & Robots》第一季中的《Fish Night》。感觉并没有把自己脑子里构建的内容都写出来，笔力差真是好想哭。有空的话想写这个故事的番外。

Urizen带来的恐慌和灾难过去了半年，坚强的人类已经开始着手准备重建这座被毁灭的城市。

Nero偶尔会去帮忙清理一些漏网的杂鱼。他的状态其实挺好的，虽然Nico和Kyrie时常会隐秘地用有些担心的眼神看他。好吧，他是有那么一点不太好，虽然不是他自己的错，他就只是，对有些事还无法释怀。

他在那次事件中经历的所有——手臂的失而复得，亲人的相认和别离——都是人生经历中不可避免的悲欢离合磨难福祉。得到和失去。

得到。和失去。

Nero其实并不认为自己对V可以称得上“得到”。至少，算是“得到”一个朋友程度的“得到”，这个算吧？然后他失去了这个朋友。他一直无法将V和Vergil等同起来，或许这是他一直放不下的真正原因。

有时候他会想，干嘛要放下呢，每个人总有那么几个没办法放下的人和事，这是正常的。他只不过是，对这个看得更重而已。

不过，Nero还是暗自地，对这个导致他“得到”V又“失去”V的地方有些意味难明。他总忍不住想着，这条路V来过吗？他是否在幸存的椅子上坐着休息过？他是否在这里战斗过？仿佛走过V行过的路能令他离得更近些似得。可是每当思维无法阻挡地转移到V的消失，或者说回归Vergil，Nero又会陷入不可自已的情绪低落中去。有时候他会思念V，思念他念诗的声音，思念他平和的视线，思念他瘦巴巴的躯体和冰冷的体温。这股情绪会令他更加的难受。

所以Nero总是忍不住远离这里。可每当接到Morrison的消息，他又会难以抗拒地回来。

一次又一次。

 

最开始，是一名夜间巡逻士兵。在他的面前，整条街都开始泛起光，就像是一场无声的3D立体电影，半年前在城市里发生过的景象复活了。惊慌的人群，肆虐的恶魔和树根一一出现，轮廓泛着霓虹般的光。士兵吓坏了，他的枪声打破了深夜的宁静。

更多的人被惊醒，他们都看到了这场深夜里的回忆重现。有人认出了自己曾经的战友，在恶魔的攻击下惨叫奔逃，他忍不住伸出手去想要拉他一把，那些影像却只是幻影，从他的身体穿过，那影像中的人还是死去了。无能为力的旁观者痛苦地哭嚎

异象在整个城市的范围内出现，一直持续到清晨，像露珠一样消失在朝阳的第一缕阳光下。

在接下来的时间里，每天深夜都能看到半年的情景在废墟的街道上重演。那些被霓虹光勾勒轮廓的曾经忠实地将那场惨剧重复地呈现。

然后，它开始将现实中的人吞噬。那些被幻影穿过的人不知不觉间成为了幻影的其中一部分，恶魔轻易地杀死了他们。

于是现在，Nero再一次站在了破落的城市里。Nico的车停在了警戒线番外之外，Trish和Lady各自去了不同的方向调查。

“不要碰触幻影，包括人、恶魔和物品。幻影的轮廓都带着霓虹光。”Morrison在电话里强调，“一旦碰触过，就有可能会被同化。”

现在正是幻象初现的时间。渐渐亮起的光就像整条街道都附着了一层黏稠的月光，然后红黑色的污秽出现了，奔逃的人群出现了，收割的恶魔出现了。整场喧天的杀戮是宁静的，Nero甚至能听见风吹过街角，破损的海报和报纸簌簌地发出声响。

有些地方他半年前曾走过，有些恶魔他半年前曾手刃过。Nero独自行走过，半年前的记忆不由自主地涌上来。

或许，V也会出现在幻影里。关于V的念头滑过他的脑子，便怎么也收不住。他不由得思考，哪些地方是他和V一同走过的，哪些地方是V可能独自一人走过的，脚步也匆匆地向着可能的地方走去。

第一个夜晚，Nero没有收获。他既没有碰到V的幻影，也没有找到任何跟这场异象的发生有关的线索。他们回到Nico的箱车碰头，热咖啡，三明治，填饱肚子，交换下情报。

“我没有嗅到跟恶魔有关的味道。”Trish说。“这场表演实在来得蹊跷，找不到源头，看不到尽头。”

Lady也没找到什么线索。

Nero默默地吃喝。

他们在Nico的车里补眠，等第二天再进去。Nero梦见V倚在高脚凳上看书，Shadow眯着眼睛蜷在他脚边，Griffon栖息在柜子顶上。他一觉睡到天黑。

第二个夜晚并没有什么区别。Nero还在找。

第三天，在一个红色电话亭的旁边，他找到了。V瘦长的手脚缩成一团，抱着他银色的手杖靠在电话亭上似是在小憩。他闭着眼睛，微低着头的角度让长长的睫毛在脸上留下浅色的阴影。这应是比较早时候的影像了，他的皮肤依然光滑完整，气色看上去不错，嘴唇还泛着浅浅的血色。

Nero不由自主地停在这儿，他不知道自己看着那幻影的视线有多么贪婪。

收工前，Nero回到红色电话亭的地方。V依然保持的他离开时的模样。也许他真的在这里等Nico等了那么那么久。

第四天，Nero试图沿着V可能前进的方向寻找，是否会有其他V的影像。他一无所获。然后，他又回到了起点，蹲下来，看着V。他睡得多沉啊，细微的呼吸令得垂落的发丝微微拂动，他也没有跟清醒时一样伸出修长的手指将那几丝不听话的头发撩开。

第五天，Nero回到电话亭的时间要更早一些。他已经快把分给他的区域查看得差不多了，他可以有更多的时间呆在这儿。他今天靠得要更近一些，反正Morrison也说了，不碰到就行。V的嘴唇上有几道非常明显的唇纹，他环抱着膝盖的手臂瘦归瘦，也有着流畅的肌肉线条。

第六天，Nero已经完成了自己负责区域的所有关键点探查，依然没有任何线索。V也没有任何变化。Nero管不得地上脏不脏，坐在V的面前。似乎只要能看着，心里便涌起一阵满足感。可是他们终归还是要分别的，一切都只是幻象而已。这可真是太残忍了，他将会永远地失去用自己的眼睛看着V的机会。他将只能在心里脑子里回忆，时间会打磨他的记忆，他会渐渐地记不清V的脸，记不清V的声音，只记得自己长长久久地无法放下对他的想念。

他们都没有找到相关的线索。

Nero说，“我看到了V。”他承认自己有些沉溺于能够那么近那么肆无忌惮地看着V的机会。在收工前他在那个红色的电话亭前坐了数个小时，就仅仅只是看着而已。他差那么一点点就想要伸手去试一试那皮肤上是不是真的带着微微的温度，那个人会不会因为他的碰触而睁开眼睛，微笑着叫他的名字。

“我好像知道‘它’想干什么了。”

第七天，Nico开着车，在Nero的指引下驶向那个红色的电话亭。“我记得这里。他曾经在这里联系我。”

那个黑发的男人保持着这几天来的姿势没有丝毫变化。

“我要触碰他。”Nero说。他走向沉睡的V，跟以往一样蹲下来。“这个幻象希望我们碰触它。它是故意的。它让我找到V就像故意让那些受害者看到自己的亲友。”

“Nero，在我们搞清楚这到底是什么玩意儿之前我不认为你这样鲁莽行事是否合适。”Trish说。“你很有可能会被吞噬的。”

“那我就在它的领域里把恶魔全都杀掉。”

Lady大笑，“直接把它从里到外打破，是吧？要是你出不来我会来救你的，小子。”

Nero对她们笑了笑，回过头，向着V伸出了手。

第一次的时候，他的指尖穿过了幻象。意料之中。

第二次的时候，他似乎碰触到了什么东西。

第三次的时候，他摸到了V的脸，细微的属于V的温度，因为低头而垂下的头发，吹拂过皮肤的呼吸。他听不清旁边三位女士的声音了，仿佛有一层水膜阻隔在中间。他似乎回到了半年前，四周是层出不穷的恶魔，血腥臭气在空气中弥漫，除了恶魔难听的嘶吼声听不到人类的动静。

沉睡中的V被他惊扰了，睁开眼睛抬起头。Nero终于再一次看到了那双墨绿色的瞳眸，里面流露出丝丝的惊喜。“Nero，你怎么在这儿？”

Nero站起来，伸手将V牵起来。“我来找你。”他向旁边转过头，看见Nico、Trish和Lady担忧的表情，她们看上去与自己隔着一层肮脏的五颜六色的气泡般的膜。

“不是说好了兵分两路吗？”V摇了摇手杖，他看不见另一边的情景。

“我改变主意了。”Nero没有放开V的手。他能感觉到有什么东西在试图通过他们交握的手入侵自己的身体，一种非常奇妙的感觉，就像墨水丝丝浸入白水将其染色一样。不过，既然有入侵的途径，那么他就可以借由这个现成的通道反击回去。“对不起，我不得不‘使用’你打破这一切。”

“什么？你在说什么，Nero？”V不解地问。

Nero认真地看着V，“我不知道我这样做是不是对的，能不能成功。也许当我成功，你会再一次消失，我会再也没有机会这样亲眼看着你。”他轻抚V的脸颊，对方充满疑问的眼神真美。“我真想你，V。”

他用力将不知该作何反应的V抱进怀里。或许他应该感谢这个奇怪的幻象，让他有机会真正将V拥在怀里。在V惊愕的目光中，Nero魔人化，身后蓝色的翅膀将两个人紧紧地包覆。他能感觉到V在犹豫之后环抱住他后背的双手，还有他不离手的手杖微微的凉意。

那阵奇怪的入侵在继续，Nero渐渐找到了反击的方法。他不知道该怎么样形容这阵奇妙的两股相似力量在自己身体里的拉锯战，他只是本能地驱逐那股力量，反抗它对自己的污染。

随着入侵力量的节节败退，Nero感觉到怀中躯体渐渐变得不稳定。他更加用力地抱紧V，看见V悲伤地看着自己，眼泪从眼眶里流出来，松开了抱着自己的手。那力量的边界已经被逼退到V的躯体，它挣扎着想要卷土重来，可是V要松手，他要推Nero回去。

“不，V。”Nero着急地说，“别放开我。”

“一切都该结束了。”V身上开始覆上霓虹色的光，他试图退出Nero的怀抱，但是银发男人的四只手都紧紧的抓着他。“我不属于你的时间线，Nero。幻梦之夜该结束了。”

“既然这该死的玩意儿能把我们这边的人拉进去，那么我也能把你带出来！”

“这是一条已经终结的时间线，它吞噬了许多你所处的时间线的人拖延自己死亡的时间，可是这已经是极限了。我属于这条时间线，我的‘锚’在这边，我必然与它一起湮灭。”V用力地推搡着Nero，那层七彩变换的泡泡膜已经渐渐地压缩过来。“回去，Nero！”

Nero感觉到那层能量将自己接纳，几位女士的惊叫声清晰地传入他的耳朵。他快要抱不住V的身体。霓虹色的光皱缩着蠕动着被压缩着范围，四周的残垣断壁被洗涮干净，那阵蒙蒙的光范围越来越小。Nero能看见不甘死亡的挣扎，那些肮脏的彩色触须集中在V的身上，仍不死心地想要借由最后这一点接触点反攻。

Nero死死地抓住V的手，“别离开我，求你。我想再一次失去你！”他快抓不住，他手里的人正渐渐地化作泡影。“V！”

Nico冲上来，她抓了好几次，终于成功抓住V的手。“你能过来的，是吧？那就过来啊！”

“不要这么自主主张啊，你们两个傻孩子！”Trish和Lady也加入进来，她们都成功地抓住了V细瘦的手臂。“你还是过来帮我们好好看管下Nero吧，他这半年都过的什么日子，啧啧。”

那阵光战抖得更加剧烈，V成为两条时间线征伐的据点。

Nero总是很容易无师自通，他感受过时间流淌在自己躯体里的方式，便试图将自己身体里的河流引导入V的身体里去。“留在一条时间线里需要‘锚’是吧？那就抛弃那个旧的，把我当做你的新‘锚’！我就是你在这条时间线的‘锚’！”

真实的色彩以5个人紧紧握在一起的皮肤为起点，涌向V被霓虹色的光勾勒的身体，将他的轮廓描绘。这个世界的力量接纳了他，它允许了来自另一条时间的孩子被沾染上自己的颜色。

最后一抹幻影无声地湮灭了。V喘息着跪倒在地，被承诺成为自己“锚”的青年拥入怀里。几位女士善解人意地回去车里。

“我，过来了。”V看着自己的手，感到如此的不可思议。当那阵时间的洪流充斥自己的躯体，他感觉到那条被截断的时间线不愿就此泯灭的不甘心，他突然知道了一切。他看到了消亡的逼近，却又被这个Nero所拯救。

Nero捧着他的脸笑，脸上却又湿漉漉的。“V，我抓住你了。”

“谢谢你，Nero。”V伸手覆上Nero的手，他们相对跪坐在乱糟糟的破损街道上，看着对方倒映着自己身影的眼睛露出笑容。

太阳出来了，暖黄色的光洒落下来。

Griffon总喜欢擅自跑出来，他在空中扑闪着翅膀，“嘿，有早餐吗银头发的小子？”

Nero扶起有些脱力的V，两个人向着Nico的车走去。“当然有，鸡仔。鸡肉三明治有不少呢。”

“你找死吗！”蓝色的大鸟大叫着冲下来，却只是落在V的手臂上，对着Nero露出“看在V的份儿上，今天大爷饶你一次”的眼神。

 

“所以，这次的事件是因为一条时间线的入侵？你们还把那边时间线的V拉过来了？”Morrison咋舌，真是人活了这一辈子，什么怪事都会发生。

虽然就算不管，只要没有人继续被吞噬，这条难以为继的时间线早晚会自行湮灭，但是Morrison还是收下了那笔金额不菲的酬金，照旧跟几个恶魔猎人分账。

对于V和Nero，现在仍需面对一个问题。V的存活不仅仅需要时间线的“锚”，还需要魔力维系他的躯体不至于崩溃。

“我会喂饱你的。”Nero说着，亲了亲V已经红起来的耳垂。他可不会让V去吞咽那些看着就恶心的恶魔，更不可能让V接受其他魔人的馈赠。V是他抢回来的，他会负起所有的职责。


	2. 过度敏感I

V对于Nero的碰触总会过度敏感，或许因为Nero是他的“锚”？原因不得而知。不过Nero对此没有什么异议，他喜欢看着V的皮肤因为自己的碰触而泛红的样子，看上去健康而又美丽。

一开始他们连牵手都有些过电，Nero是因为有些羞涩，V则是尚不适应Nero带着薄茧的指尖擦过掌心指腹时引起的小小电流，他的脸颊上总会泛起薄薄的红晕，甚至微微有一些喘。他们得适应这个，他们渴望碰触彼此。所以他们尝试在任何允许的时间地点适应手与手的碰触。

但是当V开始出现细微的魔力不足症状，他们不得不从牵手直接跳跃到亲吻。感谢近段时间魔界方面的安分（或许应该感谢Vergil和Dante，他们在魔界一定掀起了腥风血雨），他们不用长时间在外战斗，V的消耗并不大，亲吻足以解决问题。

Nero让V坐到自己的腿上，也许因为隔着衣物，他们拥抱时反而更平静一些。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Nero的食指轻轻滑过V的脸颊，帮他将垂落的头发别到耳后。

V点点头，他的脸颊随着Nero指头的碰触泛起粉色。

“我们慢慢来。受不了你就推开我。”

“Nero……就，直接做吧。我没事的。”

Nero双手捧住V的脸，他手掌下的皮肤几乎在碰触的同时便爆红。V忍不住发出细微的一声轻喘。他微笑起来，喜欢恋人对自己每一个动作的反应。他慢慢地靠近V，发现对方甚至对自己的吐息也十分敏感，忍不住笑着轻蹭已经覆了一点薄汗的鼻尖。

当嘴唇相触，V已经连腰都软了。他虚软地抓着Nero的衣服，全靠Nero及时扶住他的后脑和腰这才没整个滑倒下去。他控制不住地轻声呻吟，被Nero趁机探入。那灵活的舌尖真是罪恶啊，带起的快感令V酥软无力，只能彻底地瘫软在Nero的掌控中予取予求。

亲吻带来的魔力非常柔和，匮乏被填充的满足感和Nero的碰触所带来的快感纠缠在一起，轻易越过了V现在所能承受的上限。他被逼得哭着射在了裤子里。

当V回过神来，自己正躺在床上，Nero面带歉意地轻轻揉着他的头发。

“我很抱歉。你吻起来太好了，我有些失控。”

“不，你无需道歉。我很喜欢你的亲吻。只是，我现在的身体确实有些过分敏锐了。”

“没关系，我们慢慢来。”

“嗯。”V坐起来，脸上依然泛着红润。“我想清洗一下。”他猜或许嗅觉敏锐的半魔人已经闻到了自己下身的狼狈，不由得更加脸红起来。

Nero轻轻在他额心印下一吻，“去吧，我给你准备换穿的衣服。”


	3. 过度敏感II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们决定在亲吻的基础上更进一步。

Nero亲吻他过度敏感的恋人。他温柔地舔舐对方性感丰润的嘴唇，通过津液的交换哺喂给对方赖以生存的魔力。他拥抱着他支撑着他，那因为过度的快感而无力瘫软的肢体像灌满了蜜糖一样柔软地落在他的怀里，散发着独一无二的芬芳。V像一颗母蚌一样彻底敞开着自己柔软的肉体，毫无保留的信赖撩拨着Nero的占有欲和掠食本能，这声音，这形容，这气味，都不想被任何其他人窥探丝毫。

他又哭了，被过于慷慨的给予和因此而来的极乐冲击着神志。他未着寸缕，身体的每一丝反应都在Nero的目光中一览无遗。Nero的手掌一寸寸抚触过泛出细汗的皮肤，唤起V不自禁地颤抖和呻吟。他克制地把控着分寸，希望能够通过循序渐进地加深亲密程度，让V的“对Nero过度敏感”症缓解。

他们总会走到那最后一步的。他们的心和肉体都渴望对方。但是Nero永远不希望因此给V带来任何不良的影响。

“Nero……”V战抖着，抓握住Nero停留在他大腿内侧揉捏的手。“我……我……”他咬住下唇，艰难地试图吞咽下已经逼近喉头的呻吟。他高潮了。今天的第三次。

此时此刻的V整个湿漉漉地脱力地红着眼睛望着Nero，无助得像一只小奶猫。他微翕着嘴唇，从盛满蜜液的口腔中吐出湿热的喘息。

Nero强迫自己停下来。他一直关注着V的状况，自己硬得不行，还一次都没射过。看着V已经差不多极限了，Nero决定去浴室拿毛巾出来给他清理下。

“不，别离开，Nero。”V拉住他的手，软绵绵的力道让Nero一步都走不开。

“V，怎么了？”

“我帮你吧。”

“什么……哦，不，不用了。我——”Nero哽住了，他现在一个字都说不出来。

V撑起自己仍虚软的身体，伸手覆上Nero肿胀的下体。“你抚慰我，哺喂我，因为你爱我。”他的脸颊仍带着性欲的红晕，些微红肿的嘴唇上带着Nero留下的齿痕，湿润的眼睛微抬着温和地看着Nero，手指拉下Nero的睡裤。“我也爱你，我也希望能够让你满足。”黑发的青年伸出舌尖，舔上Nero的阴茎，然后含了进去。他显然是第一次做这个，生涩又认真。

Nero被这充满浓情蜜意的话语和举动充分取悦了，对方湿热柔软的口腔包裹着他彻底勃起的阴茎，虽然没有多少技巧却已足以令他濒临失控。他不由得将手指插入V柔顺的黑发，引导他吞吐。V顺从地跟随他的节奏，微闭着眼睛从喉咙中断续发出短促的呻吟。

当Nero感到自己临近了，想要撤出来，V却将他含得更深，迫使他射进喉咙里。V因此而咳嗽起来，眼角沁出更多的泪花。Nero忍不住捧起他的脸用力亲吻，后者因为赤裸上身的皮肤相贴而再次颤抖，在他唇间哼喘。

他们后来换掉了一团乱的床单，又在浴室里折腾了许久。V的魔力匮乏症状在挺长一段时间内都不曾出现。


	4. 过度敏感III

Nero为V除去身上的衣物，他的恋人已经因为指尖与身体的接触蒸红了脸。他一边在心里想着“好可爱”，一边凑上去吻他。两个人的皮肤刚一接触，Nero就感觉到V剧烈地颤抖了一下，他稳稳地搂住V的腰，吞下他从喉咙里滚出来的叹息。

他们已经互相适应了好一阵的日子。V顺从地双臂交汇在Nero的颈后，回应恋人的亲吻。他能清晰地感觉到对方紧实的胸肌和腹肌细密地紧贴着自己，还有越来越火热的下身微翘起顶在柔嫩敏感的大腿内侧。这么亲密的距离令V幸福得心脏都要皱缩起来。

对于V来说，Nero的碰触就像雪地里的一汪温泉，轻易就能将自己这片小小的雪花融化成水。他又是如何渴求这份生命的温度，只想永远地留在这个人的身边。

Nero细密地亲吻V的皮肤，他之前已经用手指和掌心感受了许多次这具躯体是多么可爱迷人。仅仅是肉体的相贴，V已经泌出了细微的汗珠。他先是以嘴唇轻抚，又微微吸吮，然后才忍耐不住地以舌尖和牙齿留下湿漉漉的红痕。V的双手虚软地插进Nero的银发间，口中随着他的动作发出轻轻的呻吟——他总是压抑着自己的声音，可又最终败在无法抵抗的快感之下。

“今天，我先不进去。”Nero啃噬着V红彤彤的耳廓，将那软软的小肉含进嘴里舔弄。“我今天只放手指进去，”他一边说一边将不知何时沾染了润滑剂的手指轻微探入那个紧闭的穴口。感觉到V那一瞬间的浑身僵硬，Nero停下入侵的动作，转而安抚地轻轻按揉缩紧了的嫩肉。

V在他的掌控下发出轻微的啜泣，浑身上下都被Nero的热量侵蚀占据。“其实，不痛。”他软软地说，“就是……太烫，太舒服了。”

感谢坚强的鼻粘膜在此时此刻稳住了阵脚。Nero并拢V的双腿，将自己赢得快爆掉的阴茎夹在大腿内侧。“没关系，我们先让你放松一下。”他开始抽动，顶擦过V同样充血肿胀的阴茎，引出身下人沙哑的呻吟，泌出的前液混在一起，令他的抽插更加顺利。

敏感的V很快就射了，乳白色的精液粘在Nero的阴茎上，又被沾染到了自己的腿根。他哼哼着，伸手去抓握Nero扣紧自己双腿的手，这才仿佛终于在情欲的惊涛骇浪中抓住了一根得以存活的浮木，微微安下心来任由Nero将自己下身微微抬起。

他放缓了下身的抽送速度，再一次试探地将手指伸到那个羞涩的穴口。仅是一节指节，肠肉便仿佛受惊了一般索得紧紧地，但是又情不自禁地吸吮着要他更加深入。Nero顺从地继续深入，被内里的高温烧灼着神志。

柔软，滚烫，紧致的天堂。

V睁大了眼睛，绿色的眼珠被泪水洗得晶亮。Nero仅仅是插入手指便令他这段时间好不容易建立起来的适应性能全数崩溃。他仿佛又回到了一开始最敏感的时期，那根手指在他身体里的每一个细微动作都令他疯狂，他不知道自己是不是哭出了声音，还是喊出了被彻底征服的哀叹。他彻底夹不住自己的双腿了，那根炽热的阴茎仿佛留恋般在他腿根磨蹭，同时，又一根手指加入了进去。他感到自己被撑开了，又被捣成了一团热乎乎软绵绵的膏体。他甚至不知道自己什么时候又一次勃起和射精。

“你还好吗？”Nero抱着他，他们已经泡在浴缸里了，热水洗去他们身上的汗水和体液，却浇不灭仍未得到满足的欲火。Nero还硬着，顶在V的屁股上。

V动了动，那根精神的小家伙卡进了他的股缝。他如愿听到Nero响亮的倒抽气声，开始轻轻地磨蹭蠕动。好烫。他轻喘，被圆润的头部顶过仍微微松软的穴口，他心下有些怕，又有些期待被真正进入。Nero的魔手握住了他的双腿，人类的手则掌控了他的腰。

“我说过，今天不进去。”他那话中带火的恋人轻啃着他的脖颈，“所以，我会用你身体的其他部分。”

V扭过头去，寻求一个亲吻，手伸进水下，引导着阴茎插入自己的腿根。也许下一次，或者再下一次，他可以压着Nero强迫他更粗暴一点。


	5. Chapter 5

他们经历了一场大战，V感到有些疲惫。Nero去路边用身上最后的钢镚买冰激凌，只够买一个球。

“吃吧。歇一会儿，Nico已经来过来的路上了。”Nero把冰激凌塞到V的手里，挨着他坐到路边的长椅上。

他们在恶魔的巢穴里杀了个对穿，结果废墟倒了，他们从另一头出来，离约定的汇合地点有些远。现在只能等Nico开着车过来接。

V吃冰激凌喜欢用舌尖一点一点地沿着轮廓舔，强迫症似的想要保持冰激凌球的圆润。Nero看着他吃，只觉得这个人做什么都可爱得很。

吃到还剩最后一点，V整个吞进口里。“好凉。”他扁扁嘴，眼角有些委屈地垂下来。“Nero。”

“嗯？唔……”

他的嘴里还含着一些凉凉的冰激凌。Nero的舌头顶开贴上来的嘴唇，轻轻挑逗V的舌尖，又将还带着冰激凌甜味的津液吸吮。他的指尖抚触到V发烫的脸颊和耳垂，对方更加贴近到他的怀里，喉咙里发出小小的呻吟。

“好些了？”Nero让V靠在自己肩上，温柔地拂开落到他脸上的头发。

V哼了哼，把脸更加地往他肩窝里埋。他越来越喜欢黏在Nero身边，字面意义上那种。Nero从不拒绝他的接近，这令他时时为之欣喜。

“好了我的小爱情鸟们，该回家了。”Nico拍够了照片，这才提醒两个陷入彻底二人世界的青年上车。自从V的过度敏感症状开始缓解，这样黏黏糊糊已经成了他们的日常。Nico适应良好，只要他们不在她的车上搞起来。不过今天似乎他们的黏糊程度又上新台阶。

Nero没有到前面副驾驶座去，而是抱着V在沙发上继续黏黏唧唧地亲吻，仿佛从V口里呼出来的气才是他赖以生存的必需品。他们很快变成了V骑坐在Nero腿上的姿势，V微躬着身双手紧扣着Nero的后脑勺，依赖着Nero扶在自己腰上的手，急切地渴求着Nero的唇舌。他表现得十分迫切，牙齿不时地挂过Nero的嘴唇，下身在对方大腿上前后磨蹭，喉咙里发出甜腻的呻吟——魔力的匮乏令V对Nero的欲求节节攀升。

Nico大口地抽着烟，头也不回地大吼，脚下用力将油门踩到底。“给老娘忍着！马上就要到家了！”强迫自己无视车厢里越来越浓郁的情欲的味道，还有V被Nero揉弄时含着哭腔的小声呻吟。

V是被Nero抱着回到卧室的，他已经脚软得无法站立，靠在Nero怀里借着头发的遮掩伸出舌尖舔舐暴露在自己嘴边的脖根，撩拨得Nero脚下生风跑得飞快。

他们跪立在床上，亲吻着，熟练地剥掉对方身上的衣物。V急切地将自己献到Nero唇边掌下，口中轻唤着Nero的名字。Nero用重叠的爱抚安抚他，在魔纹密布的皮肤上留下深色的痕迹。V纠缠着Nero，拉着他倒在床榻上，张开双腿缠上他的腰。Nero心领神会，摸出润滑剂熟练地入侵他身后的密地。

今天的V热情得有些过分，Nero的指尖刚刚探进去，高热的肠肉便急切地纠缠上来，蠕动吸吮。V也不似往常试图隐忍，高高低低的呻吟声从他的口中泄出，更加扰乱Nero的神志。他翘着自己的屁股，迎向Nero的手指，呼出的热气尽数喷在Nero敏感的脖间，他还得寸进尺地伸出舌尖去舔舐那处浸出的汗滴，媚态十足。

“别，别这么撩我。”Nero拍了下V的屁股，指尖上的液体在那片肉体上抹了一片湿漉漉的痕迹。

V故意用股缝间已经微微张开的小口顶弄Nero硬得流水的阴茎，口中喘着热气，眼角挂着泪滴，“今天还不肯进来吗？我想要你。”

“V，你——”

“插进来，用力地肏我。”V抬起头，咬住他的耳朵。

Nero只觉得脑子里嗡一声，岌岌可危的理智瞬间崩塌碎裂。他掰开紧实的臀肉，恶狠狠地挺进已经被手指玩弄得湿热柔软的甬道。那肠道又紧又软又湿又烫，仿佛早就被塑成了Nero的形状般与他是那么契合。他用力地捅进去又快速地抽出来，然后用更大的力量再次捅进去。皮肉的碰撞声在房间里接连不断，V流了许多水，随着抽插啧啧作响。

他应该感到疼痛的，因为Nero是那么粗大。可是滚烫皮肉的紧贴摩擦带来远超疼痛的快感，V早在Nero进入的那瞬间就被这快感搅碎了脑子。他放浪地呻吟尖叫，双腿大张着被撞红了腿根，Nero在他柔嫩的大腿内侧留下叠复的指痕齿痕吮痕，几乎要见血。他只感到如此快乐，在无法抑制的喘息和呻吟中央着Nero用力，再深一点，脚趾都因为这滔天的快感蜷紧。

Nero就着插入的姿势将他翻过身去跪趴着，阴茎碾压着V的腺体令他哭喊着又射了一滩。他微微地蜷缩，过度敏感的身体连自我支撑的力量都没了。但是已经冒出金色竖瞳的Nero失去了往日的温柔，他捏着已经瘫软的腰身，将那罪恶的屁股抬起，持续地在抽搐的后穴里进出，一下又一下凌虐已经肿胀不堪的腺体。

可即便到了这地步，V也只是敞开了身体对Nero予取予求。他软软地伏在一团糟的床单上，口水和泪水不受控制地将他的脸糊的一团糟，他哽咽着，呻吟声断断续续，肚子里装满了自己的和Nero的体液，被腹腔里涌出的魔力熏得吐露出舌尖。

Nero俯下身，紧实的胸腹贴紧V的脊背，偏过头含住他的舌头亲吻他。他的魔人特征越来越明显，汹涌的占有欲几乎要从金色的瞳孔里化作实体流淌出来。

V感到体内的阴茎似乎涨得更大了，他软软地吐出一口气，叫了声Nero，昏睡过去。


	6. 过度敏感V

疯狂的交缠令V一直睡到第二天中午，他的脖根留着渗血的牙印，眼睛因为不停流泪而微肿，乳尖挺翘着几近破皮，腰上的掌印青肿，腿根全是指痕和吻痕——背上或许更多。

Nero推门进来，看到恋人已经起身，赤裸着站在床前，令得他昨天晚上粗暴行径留下的痕迹一览无遗。“V，你感觉怎么样？对不起，我昨天晚上有些失控了。”

“我感觉非常好。从没这样好过。”V捧住Nero的脸，红肿的嘴唇轻轻贴到他的嘴唇上，又伸出舌尖去轻舔。“好到我愿意天天晚上都跟你这样过。”

Nero抬手覆上他的手背，从对方绿色的眼睛里看出来他并不是单纯在安慰他，而是真的非常好。

绿眼睛的诗人轻佻地说，“性交果然是补充魔力最高效的方法。”他拉着Nero的手，引导着指尖探入自己依然红肿的穴口，“你摸摸看，是不是把你射进去的都吃光了。”

“V！”Nero爆红着脸，拿自己故意使坏的恋人没办法。

“我喜欢你这样用力占有我，就像把我从里到外打上你的标记一样。”

Nero叹了口气，“所以你总是喜欢穿我的旧衣服？”不得不说，这令Nero觉醒的恶魔血统部分感到非常满足。

“嗯。”V像猫一样蹭着Nero的脸颊，微凉的发丝撩得年轻人的小鹿砰砰乱撞。

“先洗漱吧，下去吃饭。Kyrie看你一直睡，担心你不舒服呢。”他抱起今天特别粘人的恋人，送进盥洗室。再任由他撩下去，今天一整天都不用出卧室的门了。

V在里面小声地笑，终于愿意让魔力消除身上过多的情爱痕迹，但是保留了脖子根那个明显的牙印。Nero为他准备了一件自己的T恤，略微过大的领口让那个牙印明晃晃地露在了外面。

Nico撞见吹了声口哨，“哟，真激烈。”

V笑得假惺惺，故意带着那个牙印在Nico跟前晃过来晃过去，浑身上下都笼罩着被Nero好好满足过的慵懒感。Nero一边脸红一边拉过V给他整理歪斜的领口，然而并没有什么卵用，那一口他咬得太靠上，衣物根本遮挡不住。

“呸！狗男男。”Nico最终下了定义，左拐出门抽根烟。


End file.
